


That High School Crush

by FutureWestallen



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Biology, Crush, F/M, High School, School, Science, Teenagers, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureWestallen/pseuds/FutureWestallen
Summary: Caitlin loses focus in class... because of none of other than the new transfer student, Barry Allen.





	That High School Crush

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...

Time passed by slowly, Caitlin was watching the clock in agony. She couldn’t last another minute in class. Sure, she was fond of learning, usually she enjoyed class but, today was different. Today she was distracted. 

By none other than the super hot new transfer student, Barry Allen. She figured out he moved to Central City no longer than two weeks ago, all the way from Star City. The first time she saw him was in her third period class, biology of all subjects. It was her favourite, and now that Barry had shown up, she just couldn’t focus like she use to. Like now, the teacher was babbling away various instructions to the class, and Caitlin caught none of it. She kept her eyes locked on Barry, in awe of all his features. The way his hair swooped perfectly to one side, his blueish- green eyes that reminded her of oceans, and his smile... his damn smile. 

“Ms. Snow? Would you like to weigh in on the discussion topic?”

Crap. What did her teacher say? She blushed, laughing nervously, coughing a little before attempting to respond,

“Um, yes- yeah... the salivary glands are in charge of moistening broken down food particles for further digestion....” Her teacher looked at her, smirking a little. Caitlin got lucky, she had no idea what she just answered. Satisfied, she let go of the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. And soon, she was back to staring at the new guy. 

. . .

Class finally ended, and Caitlin rushed out before anyone could talk to her. Except for one person.

“Hey! Wait up!” A deep voice bellowed from behind her. Caitlin turned around, confused. And then her eyes met the ocean, the blueish green one she quickly learned to love so much.

“Uh-um-“ She stuttered. Barry quietly laughed, getting the intention that he should probably take the lead on starting the conversation.

“I’m Barry Allen, we have Biology together, yeah?” Caitlin nodded in response, looking down at her books. Barry continued, seeing as Caitlin would need some time before she said anything.

“You were pretty impressive back there, you know? I could see that you were daydreaming, the teacher caught you off guard. You handled the pressure like a champ.” He complimented Caitlin, smiling. She only smiled back, still not knowing how to respond to her current situation. Barry inhaled before speaking once more.

“You know, I think you’re pretty cool. We should hang out sometime.” He suggested. Caitlin shared a nod of approval in response. Barry was about to walk away, but then he stopped, moving towards Caitlin so his mouth was at her ear,

“Just so you know, I think you’re beautiful, and the feeling is mutual..”

And then he was gone, leaving Caitlin with butterflies in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it really quickly, so it’s kind of a scrap.


End file.
